Koffie is mijn nieuwe favoriete ding
by FrobsFanFics
Summary: Een een schot voor mijn favoriete koppel, Fabina. Wat gebeurt er wanneer Fabian en Nina herenigen in een coffeeshop in LA?


Fabian's pov  
Als ik geen koffie krijgen in de komende paar minuten, ik ga instorten op de betonnen pad. Vijf uur geleden landde ik in LA omdat ik werd overgedragen aan de politie van Los Angeles. Ik was behoorlijk moe. Ik heb een uur om door de beveiliging en het krijgen van mijn nieuwe appartement. Nog een uur werd verspild gaan door de laatste minuut forums voor mijn nieuwe appartement. Een uur van uitpakken mijn spullen dan is een snelle twee uur dutje nam de rest van de tijd. Ik was nog moe. Ik was gewoon nu lopen, op zoek naar een fatsoenlijk cafe. Na wat lijkt drie uur, kwam ik een klein koffiehuis genaamd Sarah's Coffee Corner. Het was niet te druk, dus heb ik besloten om er naartoe te gaan. Ik bestelde een koffie dan gaan zitten aan een tafel. Ik stapte uit mijn telefoon en smste mijn zusje.  
Frobisher  
Van Fabian  
Hi, dacht dat je zou willen weten dat ik in Amerika. Veel van de foto's zal worden gestuurd op jouw manier, bereid zijn om jaloers te zijn: px  
Ik zette mijn telefoon in mijn zak en keek naar de mensen om me heen, het was vrij vroeg, dus er was veel vermoeide mensen rond. Dat is wanneer een meisje in haar eentje viel mijn oog. Ze had krullend moose gekleurd haar dat op haar mooie keek. Ok, ik moet toegeven, ik hang rond mijn zus veel te veel. Ze was vreemd vertrouwd, maar ik kon gewoon niet achterhalen hoe ik haar kende. Ze stond op en liep naar de wachtrij. Ik volgde haar en ging achter haar staan. Ik had nog steeds geen idee hoe ik haar herkende, misschien een van mijn nieuwe werknemer was ze, maar ik had ze nog niet ontmoet. Ik zat te denken aan mezelf toen ze zich omdraaide. Ze keek uit het raam, maar ik kon haar gezicht zien. Ik wist wie ze was. Het meisje dat ik was nog steeds verliefd op.  
"Nina?"  
Ze draaide zich naar me gezicht, haar haar na haar. Haar gezicht verlicht als ik kneep haar in de kleinste knuffel. Ze glimlachte toen ik haar laten gaan. Ze bestelden wat ze wilde en we gingen zitten aan een tafel  
"Fabian, wat doe jij hier?"  
"Ik werk hier officieel vanaf vandaag"  
"Ik dacht dat ik je nooit meer zou zien"  
"Me too"  
We bleven lachen naar elkaar, tot ik had de moed om iets te zeggen.  
"Ik heb nooit echt verder gaan, ik gedateerd Mara voor een paar maanden, maar ik heb altijd nog steeds verliefd op jou"  
"Ik heb nooit verder gegaan, ik kon het gewoon niet, want ik ben nog steeds verliefd op jou"  
Ik stond op en trok Nina uit haar stoel. Ze zag er echt in de war. Ze wilde iets zeggen, maar ik hield haar tegen door haar te kussen. Tot mijn verbazing, kuste ze terug. Alle van de vonken ik had niet gevoeld voor leeftijden kwam terug en ik voelde weer geheel. Een publiek klapte en zei 'Aww' in mijn hoofd. We braken uit elkaar, nodig lucht. We glimlachten naar elkaar weer als ik nam Nina's hand en liep haar uit het cafe.  
"Waar gaan we heen?"  
"Mijn appartement, helpen uitpakken moet ik"  
"Ja, want dat is zo romantisch"  
"Het hoeft niet geweldig te zijn, zolang je met mij, kan me niet schelen waar ik ben of wat we doen"  
"Aww, ik hou zoveel van je"  
"En ik hou van je nog meer"  
"Dus, ik denk dat we zijn 'Fabina' weer '  
"Ik denk dat we zijn"  
We kusten opnieuw, geen zorgen te maken over het miljoen's van mensen langs ons denken dat we gek zijn. Ik voelde een trillen tegen mijn been en brak de kus. Ik pakte mijn telefoon en keek die net stuurde me een tekst.  
"Stupid zuster"  
"Wat?"  
"Mijn zus kiest dit moment om mij tekst, 'Lol'"  
"Ik wist niet dat je een zus had"  
"Ik wilde niet dat iemand in Anubis te weten, zouden ze zeggen start naar spullen en gissen spul dat is niet waar, vooral jullie!"  
"Ik zou dat nooit doen!"  
"Haar naam is Frobisher"  
"Ok, ik weet waar je vandaan komt op nu"  
"Als mijn grote zus zei ooit: Lol"  
Nina schudde haar hoofd en kuste me opnieuw als de taxi opgerold. We kregen in en Nina lag op mij de hele reis is er, maar kon me niet schelen. Ik was zo blij dat ze van mij was weer, niets gaat ons splitsen deze tijd. Later die avond hebben we iets geweldigs. Laten we maar zeggen, we allebei iets verloren die nacht. Zoals ik al eerder zei, zo blij dat we waren 'Fabina weer'. Een jaar later, heb ik in de exacte koffieshop waar we herenigd voorgesteld, zei ze ja. We zijn getrouwd op een klein prive-strand in de zomer en iedereen van Anubis bijgewoond. Een maand na de bruiloft, we vonden dat Nina zwanger was. Met mijn baby, natuurlijk. Kort daarna kocht ik mijn eerste huis en Nina samen, niet meer appartement voor ons. Dat gebeurde allemaal twee en een half jaar geleden. Terugkijkend op dat moment in de tijd, zoals ik wiegde mijn een jaar oude zoon in mijn armen, realiseerde ik me een ding, ik was blij dat ik had besloten om te beginnen met koffie die ochtend drinken.


End file.
